Changes
You'll find the latest changes here: 2017/05/28 *Added Event: Turf Warfare 2017/05/27 *Added Event: Bank Vault Heist 2017/05/26 *Increased Power Attack Cost Fights 2017/05/25 *Added new Jobs The Getaway - Chapter 5 *Added Item Clogs (24A/27D) 2017/05/24 *Added Event: Shady Stranger 2017/05/22 *Added Event: Safe Cracker 2017/05/21 *Increased Mafia Size to 371 (200 Friends -> 210 Friends | +10) 2017/05/20 *Increased Assets Level from Coffee Shop and Pool Hall to Level 35 2017/05/18 *Added new Event: Gang Hustle *Added Item: Cookie (33A/38D) 2017/05/16 *Added Event: Slaughter Season 2017/05/10 *Added Job Event: Take Your Cut *Added Item: Handgun (29A/25D) 2017/05/09 *Added Event: Safe Cracker 2017/05/07 *Added Event: Bank Vault Heist *Added Item: Pearl Necklace (41A/37D) 2017/05/06 *Added Event: Lucky Match 2017/05/02 *Added Event: Turf Warfare 2017/05/01 *Added Fight Animations 2017/04/30 *Added Event: Safe Cracker *Added Item: Cherry Cupcake (36A/32D) 2017/04/29 *Level Up's can be shared on Facebook 2017/04/28 *Added Event: Godfathers Favor 2017/04/26 *Shows when the opponent heals by Leveling/Healing/Killing Bosses 2017/04/24 *Added Jobs - The Getaway Chapter 4 - Back To Work *Added Item Travel Bag *Added Item Bagel (10A/15D) 2017/04/22 *Added Event Slaughter Season *Added Item Boxing Gloves (25A/21D) - drops from Fighting/Critical Hits 2017/04/21 *Added Event Safe Cracker 2017/04/18 *Added new Event Godfather's Favor *Added Event Item Motorbike (28A/24D) 2017/04/16 *Added Event Lucky Match 2017/04/13 *Added Event Easter Egg Hunt *Added Item Easter Egg (26A/29D) 2017/04/12 *Added Event Turf Warfare *Added an option to purchase $500,000 for 1 Gold Token in the Pet Store 2017/04/11 *Added Welcome Message - Gang Settings 2017/04/09 *Added Event Safe Cracker *Added new Achievement "Skilled" - Earned by having 25 Skill Tokens. 2017/04/07 *Increased maximum level on the Coffee Shop and Pool Hall properties. *Added Event Lucky Match. *Added Item Cappuccino (23A/26D) 2017/04/05 *Added new Jobs - The Getaway Chapter 3 - Introduce Yourself. *Added new Item Item Brownies (12A/10D) *Added new item category - Snacks 2017/04/03 *Increased Mafia Friends to 200. *Increased the Power Attack Button - up to 80 Stamina *Added Event Turf Warfare. 2017/04/02 *Added under Gang Settings: Continue recruiting when full. (Allows other Players to send a Gang Request while the gang is full) 2017/04/01 *Added Ratio to the Profile Page. ("Show experience ratios on job pages" - must be enabled under Profile - Edit Settings) 2017/03/30 *Added Event Safe Cracker 2017/03/29 *Inventory adjusted - each Category has its own Page now. 2017/03/28 *Added new Jobs - Chapter 2 - The Getaway *Added new Item Stun Gun (24A/27D) *Added new Item Hotel Key Card *Added new 2017/03/27 *Adjusted Fights (Power Attack Cost) 2017/03/26 *Added Event Slaughter Season 2017/03/25 *Added Event Lucky Match 2017/03/24 *Added a new Boss: The Gravedigger *Adjusted Gang Points for The Gravedigger *Added new Item Shovel (42A/45D) as new Boss Reward 2017/03/22 *Added Gang Points as extra reward to the Safe Cracker Event. 2017/03/21 *Added Gang Points to the Player Profile Page 2017/03/20 *Changed Leaderboard Gang Kills to Points *Added Gang Points 2017/03/19 *Feed shows acepted Friend Requests. 2017/03/18 *Rival Mobsters show up on the "Kills" list. 2017/03/17 *Added Event Luck of the Irish *Added Item Saint Patrick's Hat (37A/40D) 2017/03/14 *Added new Jobs -''' The Getaway''' *Added new Item Cop Car (14A/10D) *Added new Item Fake Passport 2017/03/12 *Added Item Bladed Whip (45A/40D): Event Slaughter Season 2017/03/11 *Added Event Slaughter Season. 2017/03/10 *Removed Contracts. 2017/03/09 *Added 3 new Achievements *Replaced ✉ with My Mafia 2017/03/07 *Fighting Critical Hits now give 20% more experience. *Increased Mafia Friend Size from 180 to 190. *Added Item Katana (25A/20D): Fighting Critical Hits. 2017/03/06 *Added Item Katana (25A/20D): Chapter 10 - Shakedown a local 2017/03/05 *Added''' Contracts'''